Mute-ual Misunderstanding
by FeugoFox42
Summary: "..." Neo said. "..." the Nomad replied. Yeah... this isn't going to easy. Caught on an alternate world from what they are both used to, both people were going to have to do something together in order to survive. That shouldn't be a problem normally. Too bad neither of them can say a single word.


_Cover art by CSLucaris, the words written by me. I'd say check his Tumblr for the rest of his artwork, but... that's all gone now  
I mean, they have a Pay-Tree-On (not how you spell it, but this site just seems to hate the word written properly. Go figure._

* * *

Just as a heads up, if you can't tell by the tags, this story is focussed around Neo from RWBY and the titular Nomad of Nowhere. Everything they 'say' will be transcribed in full underneath the story, but for the purposes of the flow they will just be written as **[*]** for the Nomad and **{*}** for Neo, the ***** being substituted for numbers to look back on later. This is optional, as the story _should_ flow smoothly without having to know what either of them are 'saying', but it's there in case you get stuck.  
Most, if not all, of these were the original dialogue for the scene - drafted by my good friend **Clementine Davidson** (go check her stuff out) - but I wrote text afterwards to infer exactly what was 'said' by either of them. So if you read what was transcribed with **[*}** and it's then near enough repeated in the story proper, sorry. Some things just needed to be written out.

* * *

Despite many different realities co-existing across time, space and the cosmos, one thing remained consistent through each and every one; imperfections.

Those born into power seldom lost it, unless through their own hubris throughout their life, or other nefarious means. Yet those that grew up knowing only scraps and rations, hand-me-downs and "you'll grow into it"s, could seldom work their way off of the rung life had started them on. And even then, each rung for each person was placed differently; no one could truly determine what was "easy" and what was not.

The system was not perfect.

One minute, you could be standing next to your only friend in the world, listening to him weave his words into the hearts of the sheeple he had following him (could she call them 'sheeple'? Some of them could be part sheep… why did she care?) The next you're hurtling towards the ground at a rate of knots. Fortunately, small frames make umbrella parachuting very easy.

You could have an angry Y'dala Captain charging after you and your partner with her weapon raised and murderous intent in her eyes, and your only escape is to dive into a passing room in the hopes she won't find you.

She most certainly wasn't going to find him _here_ , as jumping through the door lead him to the open sky. With an expression of sheer panic, he fell and skidded to a stop along the pavement in the alleyway, in a place that was far beyond that of the world of Nowhere.

Neither of their worlds were particularly fair to them. The lives they had lived were not perfect ones.

But the biggest similarity between both of their worlds was the imperfections of the person. Some were mental imperfections; a slower mind or crippling anxiety from the smallest of things. Some were much more physical.

The Nomad picked himself up speedily, head swinging left and right to get his bearings. This wasn't what he was expecting to happen, or where he was expecting to be. **[1]**

Hopefully seeing if there was anything special with the door could clear some things up for him. Yet when he looked back at where he came from, he recoiled at the sight of a fire exit opening out a storey above the alley he found himself in. He saw a brief glimpse of Nowhere through the door as it swung shut. **[2]**

He wanted to question if that was truly where he had fallen from, but he opted to tend to the more pressing matter of a pain in his shoulder from the rough landing.

That was when a shadow passed overhead, and he backed away once more, fear in his eyes that Toth had followed him through the magical gateway. He was surprised, and somewhat thankful, to see a small girl dressed predominantly in pink and white floating gracefully down to the ground using an umbrella to slow her fall. She landed with grace and poise, her heterochromatic eyes searching the unfamiliar area around her before focussing her gaze on the Nomad.

 **{1}** She eyed him with a cocked head and an inquisitive swap of her eye colour to pink and brown as opposed to brown and pink. When she got no response, Neo frowned a bit and, in one quick and terrifying motion, unsheathed and raised her hidden blade to the face of this potential threat.

The Nomad shook his head in a panic, holding his hands up in surrender. _No, I won't hurt you,_ the action seemed to say. He hoped she could understand that, but misunderstandings seemed to follow him around no matter where he went, so why should here be any different?

 **{2}** The weapon wielding woman kept the blade pointed at this mysterious stranger whilst looking around the alleyway puzzled. This most definitely wasn't Remnant, and she hoped that this creature - it certainly didn't seem human enough to be called such - could provide some answers. In the easiest way she could, she pointed at the Nomad, then moved her arm in an arc in front of her, an eyebrow raising as she did so, along with a faint shrug.

 **[3]** The Nomad offered her a larger shrug of his own; he didn't know what this place was. So much for wanting to ask her for any sort of clarification, it seemed she didn't know either.

The thing was either incredibly brave or unbelievably stupid to be mocking her. **{3}** With a small stomp of her foot and furrowing of her brow, Neo jabbed her finger at her own mouth, then pointed to the Nomad before gesturing back to her own mouth and splaying her hand outwards in a manner that vaguely meant 'Speak'.

The Nomad seemed to catch on what that meant, for he also returned the gestures; he pointed to where his mouth would be - for he didn't have one anyway - then made the 'Speak' gesture as she did, then made a cross with his hands and shook his head. **[4]**

Neo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She repeated his gestures verbatim back to him, asking if he was truly unable to speak. **{4}** He shook his head, confirming.

For that was one final imperfection that carried across worlds. Some people had difficulty communicating with others. Whether that be through a lack of social skills, or in the case of these two, the complete and utter inability to utter a single word.

A devilish grin grew on her face as she grabbed his hand, her irises changing to a matching pair of pink in glee. **{5}** A solitary bead of sweat trickled down the Nomad's face.

* * *

After much deduction on both of their parts, as both Neo and the Nomad learnt early on in their interactions that neither could speak, that this was not their own world, and that they had somehow been transported from their own realities into this one. Both their muteness and the unfamiliarity of the place definitely made for some interesting scenarios, and many weeks after they had arrived, they found themselves in one such interesting scenario, much to the Nomad's silent chagrin.

The pair made as much of an effort as they could to learn about one another and this unfamiliar setting of theirs.

For starters, they had to learn to communicate with each other first.

Whilst they both used the same sort of gestures to convey things, the Nomad had no real interaction with anything in a long time, whereas Neo hung around people most of her day, and actively sort out and learnt some Valian Sign Language to better talk to Roman, and a select few others who knew it.

Sadly, you can be taught a new language, but you're never taught how to teach someone said new language. Especially seeing as how her teachers could all speak, verbally telling her what she was going to be signing before doing it themselves. And writing was out of the question too - the Nomad was illiterate. He could understand words said to him, but not written down.

Basic gestures it was, Neo thought to herself.

After that kerfuffle took up most of their first few days - once they'd found a place to crash, of course - they discovered that they'd both landed on a world called Earth. Earth was a world not dissimilar to Nowhere or Remnant, but with way more mediocrity than both of their home worlds combined.

The Nomad was happy that there were reserves with water everywhere, and people - while not treated on an equal playing field - were treated a little more fairly than the inhabitants of Nowhere. But at the same time, magic never existed in the world.

Neo learnt that semblances don't exist here, and neither did Dust, but neither do the Creatures of Grimm, nor did Faunus. Everyone was just human. There was a Great War that divided the people on Earth as well, multiple wars actually.

But whilst the humans of Earth had the in depth knowledge of their planet, the pair had things the humans could only dream of. Between them both, they had the ability to animate previously inanimate objects, create complex illusions of multiple people and things that could be likened to the actual thing, fabricate clothing out of thin air, have a far greater pain tolerance due to not being human, and an Aura that can withstand punches, kicks and even some hefty gunshots.

Oh, and not a single word spoken from either of them in their entire lives.

The pair waited by the street corner one mid-afternoon, acting as inconspicuous as a sub-5ft ice cream assassin and a living scarecrow in a cowboy hat could be in the Texas sun.

The Nomad tapped Neo on the shoulder, gaining her attention. **[5]** To clear the path for his question, he first pointed to the store of interest, asking if that was the place. She confirmed that with a simple nod. He pointed between the two of them, then back to the store, then made a grabbing gesture with his hands. She nodded again, a larger, far-too-innocent-and-eager-for-the-actions-about-to-take-place toothy grin on her face. That lead him to rest both his hands on his forehead, then move them out in front of him, asking her the million dollar question that was simply, "Why?" If she wanted to rob the store - which she just confirmed she did - then knowing a reason would be nice.

 **{6}** With a silent sigh, Neo began explaining her reasoning. The cheap cop out answer, and the one she _wanted_ to use, was that she was just bored, and this was something to curb her boredom.

The more in depth, honest and vulnerable answer was that she missed home.

It had been over a month since she and the Nomad had fallen out of their world and into this one. Earth was great and all, but it just wasn't home, and there was so much she missed there. Dust was so interesting to experiment with, trying to create new and exciting ways to power things, or blow things up. Here, electricity and gas. It becomes so analogue when you think about it, and she had done a fair amount of that.

Huntsmen weren't needed in this land either. The lack of Grimm meant there was no need for them, and the only things threatening people were other people. There was still an army here, but they focussed on ranged warfare. No one came in and dealt with people up close and personal unless they really needed to. Her expertise was still applicable against humans, in fact it excelled, but not having an Aura meant it was a single hit and her fun was floored and out for the count. It wasn't fun at all, it was target practise.

It was so removed from Remnant here that she felt she was going stir crazy from the air - which was another thing, they seemingly landed in what felt like the midst of a Vacuoan summer. This was late _Springtime,_ how was it this warm already? She lived in Vale, it never went above 23°C (72.4°F) on a "blistering" day. Though the humidity here helped add to the heat.

She missed Roman. Sure, he wasn't perfect - he smoked cigars too much for her personal liking, and the smell lingered long after the thing was gone, by which point another was already in his mouth. But his mentality of "this world is screwed, let's simply add to the chaos" stuck with her.

She was willing to give Earth a chance. Earth disappointed her at every turn. So chaos it was. **[6]** The Nomad understood how she was feeling, somehow. Earth and Nowhere were different too, but he didn't feel like causing chaos. So he inquired by pointing to himself with a look in his eyes that asked her "Why me?"

 **{7}** As fun as his powers were, the Nomad himself was pretty boring to Neo. Apparently, he was an outcast in his home world, just as she was in hers. But he became one because magic was sought after by someone the Nomad refused to name. This person wanted all magic for themselves, so he fled into a forest and remained there for one hundred years ( _that_ titbit of information greatly surprised the hired gun).

He never wished to harm anyone, hence his confusion at everyone's hatred for him when they came looking for him, and never did anything in his life with ill intent.

That was what made him boring.

Neo asked for the Nomad to come a little closer so that she could explain. Once he had leant down to her level, she stood beside him and pulled her finger across her throat before continuing over to his. He understood that, if his dilating white eyes were any indication; "if I die, you're dying with me."

The pink and brown woman also added another few gestures; pointing to him, then her mouth, making a cross with her hands and then smiling with two thumbs up. The Nomad understood that one too - him being unable to speak was a good thing. He gestured a few times as confirmation that he understood what she said. **[7]**

 **{8}** Neo nodded, adding another thing on to that. She intertwined her fingers together whilst looking directly at the Nomad, then pointed between the two of them.

She was right; they were alone in this world together.

 **[8]** The Nomad nodded solemnly, but one final question popped into his head.

 **{9}** When Neo let him voice what was on his mind (metaphorically speaking), **[9]** the Nomad had to avoid the general "why do you want to rob a store?" and instead narrowed it down to ask why she specifically wanted to rob Hank's Ice Cream Parlor.

 **{10}** Incredulously staring at the magician, she pointed to the store front sign on the window - the cursive red neon lettering and the purple glow of the state behind it on the sign standing out even against the shine of the sun - then back to herself. She then intertwined her fingers, as she did when she mentioned how she and the Nomad were alone together on Earth. Only this time, it meant that the store and herself were linked in a different way.

 **[10]** The Nomad nodded, having understood that part, but then pointed at the sign again far more aggressively, then mimed taking something forcefully - stealing it - before shrugging. Why did it have to be here? Why did they even have to steal?

 **{11}** Wishing to hear his suggestion (metaphorically speaking), she opened the floor to his offer of an alternative.

 **[11]** He went through it step-by-step for her; they walk into the store, wait in line, order what they want and pay for it, then leave. Like _normal people,_ he emphasised.

 **{12}** It took a couple of seconds of thought, but eventually Neo agreed with his idea, much to his delight. She then went to grab her money, and pulled out a substantial wad of Lien from a hidden pocket and pointed to it. The Nomad nodded excitedly.

With a brief sigh, Neo shook her head and lowered her money. With a questioning look from the Nowhere native, Neo explained: she pointed to her Lien, then gave it a thumbs down before pocketing it. She then retrieved a single coin from deep in an alternate pocket - a tiny silver dime - and presented it to the Nomad. Seeing it, Neo pointed to it and gave a thumbs up.

"..." That did make sense. Why _would_ this alien place to them have the same currency as their homes? And what they did have in terms of money for this place was a single coin - it probably wasn't worth much.

 **{13}** Seeing his lost expression, Neo gave a solitary nod and pocketed the dime once more, going back to waiting on the street corner. She clicked to grab his attention again, and made a couple of signs; she pointed at herself, then quickly made her arm shimmer, before pointing at the Nomad and clapping twice.

Neo then gestured outwards, as if referring to everyone else, then held a hand at abdomen level. With her other hand, she pointed between the pair of them, then raised that hand well above her own head height.

She did make a good point, but he argued that having those powers didn't make them inherently better than the people around them. She was heavily inclined to disagree on the matter.

 **[12]** Rolling his eyes, he pointed to Neo, then the store, then made the same "stealing" gesture as before. He was going to continue before the mute woman stopped him, indicating he'd missed something out. Irked, but not wishing to push his comrade, he repeated his sentence - he pointed to Neo, _then himself,_ then them going to the store and stealing stuff - Neo liked that. He finished it off by looking at his wrist, as if asking "why not now?"

 **{14}** She was mute, but that didn't stop Neo from chuckling to herself, soundless though the action may be.

It was refreshing for her to be the leader of this little group they had. As good of a companion Roman was, he was the brains and she was the brawn of the pair. He had a way with words that she… was incapable of having. It made sense that she be the Number Two in that pairing.

Here though, they were both mute, and so it was simply a matter of her asserting her authority over him. He had the age on her, but she had the know-how.

All Neo did in response to his question was tell him to watch the storefront.

 **[13]** His facial expression dropped instantly on seeing that. He cheered in happiness at the answer, all while keeping the same face that told her he was being incredibly sarcastic about being happy. Her dangerous scowl made him drop the sass, but he still wasn't happy about it.

A couple of people walked past the pair, turning into the store. **[14]** The Nomad tapped Neo's shoulder, grabbing her attention and pointing to them as they entered Hank's. He recognised the woman - Neo seemed to have a lot of interest in her since they arrived here.

 **{15}** With a sadistic smile and a commanding click of her fingers, Neo ordered the Nomad forward with her. Clearly, this was who she had been waiting for. They entered Hank's a minute or two after them, giving the pair she was waiting for enough time to get in there, grab their ice creams, and have a seat. It made the next part so much easier.

 **{16}** Neo corrected her posture a little, she wanted meeting this person to go perfectly. Once she was happy with how she looked, she informed the Nomad that she was going to go talk to the woman she had been meaning to see. He nodded, then when querying what he should do, she replied as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

You, cashier, take, ice cream.

Those four signs made the Nomad jump in fear, his whole body shaking and his eyes dilating on his jet black face.

 _He_ was going to steal the ice cream?!

No… no, he couldn't! This wasn't him!

He was about to argue his case that _she_ should be doing this part, it was _her_ idea, but by the time he'd come to his senses Neo was already making her way over to the couple.

The colour drained from his face a little as he shuffled towards the counter, fretting about the outcome before it even happened.

Centring herself with a single heavy breath, she closed the distance to her target and stood nearby. **{17}** When the woman glanced at her out of the side of her eyes, Neo put on the sweetest smile she could muster and waved at her.

"Hi. Oh, wow, I love your Neo cosplay!" Barbara smiled.

 **{18}** Neo suddenly stopped smiling. Cosplay? _Cosplay?!_ She was the real deal, not some kid in a costume! She huffed and shook her head, then gestured to her outfit and herself, trying her best to tell the woman and her boyfriend that "this is me".

"Uh, yeah… I really like it. You're committed to the part, but can you say something?" Neo shook her head and pointed to her mouth. Barbara understood that. "Oh sorry. Um, do… do you want an autograph?"

 **{19}** No, that's not what she's trying to say! I mean, it was, but she couldn't speak so the point was moot, and she was mute, and… argh!

From the counter, the Nomad was trying to simultaneously watch Neo make a fool of herself whilst making a fool of himself demanding the ice cream. It was a pity the cashier was too friendly to realise he was being threatened. **[15]**

"You'd like the Grape Nut?" The magician shook his head, pointing to the flavour he was after. "Banana Split?" Frustrated, he pointed harsher. "Dulce de Luche?" He recoiled at that - what on Nowhere was _that?_ Doesn't matter, that's not what he was after. He tapped on the glass right in front of the flavour his friend was after. "Ah, the Neapolitan."

The scarf wearing man nodded in delight at the fact the man working here finally decoded his messages. This wasn't so ba-

"There you are sir, one scoop of Neapolitan."

His irritation was growing now. Why was robbing people so hard? He spaced his hands out in front of him, indicating a larger size.

"Oh, you want two scoops?"

He moved his hands wider.

"Three?"

Wider still.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can only offer out three scoops per cone for every customer."

The Nomad facepalmed. How was it so difficult to rob someone? However, his mind was drawn away from the person at the counter by the sounds of a customer nearby.

"Yes. There's a man in a large brimmed hat and a mask over his face trying to rob the store... I'm in Hank's Ice Cream Parlor, 9291 Main Street." You didn't need to be an expert to know who they were referring to. Said large brimmed hat and mask wearing individual shrunk into themselves, unsure of what to do in this situation.

 _*Real_ _ly?*_ the officer on the line asked. _*An ice cre_ _am parlour?*_

"Yes Officer, 9291 Main Street."

 _*Is this_ _a prank?*_

"No it is not!" the civilian shouted, gaining Neo's attention too. "Now hurry up and send someone over!" They bolted from the parlour the moment they saw Neo staring at them with shock, then murderous intent. They were saving their own skin; the cops could save everyone else who didn't run. Even Barbara and Trevor took the opportunity to escape from Neo, who at this point had managed to convince the pair that she was indeed the real deal by showing them her stack of Lien, her working Scroll, a shimmer of her semblance (all of which they found amazingly fascinating) and her hidden blade (by which point they began fearing for their lives). As Neo stared after them, the whole purpose of getting them here wasted, she turned her attention to the Nomad in fury.

 **{20}** The ice cream themed woman waved her hands around in anger as she stomped over, gesturing in a way that not only expressed her rage at present, but also asked the magician why he did nothing about the phone.

 **[16]** With a furrowed brow, he did his explain that phones don't exist in Nowhere, so he wouldn't have any idea what it was or what the person was doing with it. It was slightly more difficult than he thought.

Not amused by his half-baked explanation, Neo fully unsheathed her hidden blade and raised it to the cashier's face. She pointed to the Neapolitan ice cream.

"You want it all?" he quaked. Whilst the Nomad looked at Neo with annoyance and surprise - how could she manage to get everything she wanted in a second where he had spent nearly a full minute trying to get the same thing - she also rubbed the tips of her fingers together. One of the other people at the counter nodded, stuttering out a weak "s-s-sure…"

Once they had their ice cream and their money, Neo clicked, summoning the Nomad to her side. He made his way over before realising that she'd called him to her like a dog. She started to saunter her way to the exit, claiming a small victory for their trip, when the cops pulled up outside. **{21}** Neo's eyes both swapped to vanilla white in fear of the flashing red and blue lights out front, thrusting the bag of ice cream into his hands.

 **[17]** The Nomad also looked panicked, turning to the more experienced criminal for leadership or guidance. **{22}** All Neo did was take a single breath and hold up her finger. She had a plan, and the Nomad couldn't wait to hear how she was planning to get them out of here.

Wai-

"BRAIN, FREEZE!" the first cop shouted as he kicked the door open, gun levelled at the mute pair. "Hands where we can see them!"

The pair complied, hand raising above their heads in surrender, though Neo looked at him with a look of complete disdain at the Gods awful pun.

It seemed she was not alone on that train of thought. "'Brain, freeze'?" the second cop asked his partner, having followed him in immediately afterwards. "You're on the job, a face of the Police Force, and you shout 'Brain, freeze' as you're entering an ice cream parlour? Are you stupid?"

"How often am I going to get the chance to do that?" Cop 1 asked.

Cop 2 rolled his eyes, grumbling a near inaudible "hopefully never again." At least this was going to be an easy escape. Her form shimmered slightly as Cop 2 continued. "Alright, this disruption has gone on long enough. I need you both to come with me now."

 **{23}** Neo fell to her knees, crocodile tears now falling from her eyes as she pleaded to the law enforcers that she was innocent in the scenario, pointing to the Nomad to make it out that he was the one behind it all. **[18]** He didn't much appreciate that, shaking his head and pointing to the other mute as telling them _she_ was the ringleader of the pair.

"Say whatever you want, we ain't falling for that."

"Have you no tact? They're both mute, even _I_ can tell that. Why did you say that?"

"Force of habit," he offered. "In all seriousness, that's a poor excuse; drop the parasol, you're coming with us."

 **[19]** Even though this was going poorly, the Nomad glanced to Neo in the hopes that she had something figured out. His eyes pleaded with her to have something, _anything,_ to get them out of here.

 **{24}** The silent mercenary simply shrugged as she stood up. With a small bow, something that caught everyone off guard, her eyes swapped colour so that they were both pink before she took off in a full on sprint towards the wall.

"STOP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Cop 2 fired a shot towards her, one that narrowly missed her as she leapt straight into the wall, her illusion self that had been here in her physical self's absence shattering on impact. "WHAT?!"

 **[20]** Both cops turned their attention to the Nomad, guns trained on him. The magician was sweating in panic; he couldn't do that, so how was he meant to escape? Falling back on the only thing he had, he brought his hands down to chest level.

 ***clap* *clap***

The cops' guns each flashed with a weak white light before a pair of cartoon eyes sprouted from nowhere and the things became sentient, shocking them both. The cops tried to back away, but it turned out that the Nomad also made their shoelaces sentient, and in the brief time of their existence, managed to loop themselves together, and the police officers tumbled under their own momentum. Cop 1, being a trifle trigger happy, managed to fire a shot as he hit the ground, scaring the remaining customers out of the store.

The Nomad took the opportunity to escape them in the chaos, running to the front of the store and leaping out of the window, running as fast as he could manage.

"Dammit, Jim!" Cop 2 cried, struggling to reach down to undo his laces.

"I didn't see you helping at all, Robb!" Cop 1 retaliated, nursing his aching head.

* * *

The Nomad ran. He ran until he hurt, then ran some more.

The more distance between he could put between himself and Hank's, the better - this was a terrible idea. Why didn't he fight her on this?

Oh yeah, because she was the fighter, the strategist, the trickster; he was… him.

He ran for nearly twenty minutes, then managed to himself moving for another ten before he came across a small trail near to a stream. He found a small area where he could sit, then gladly let himself rest.

 **{25}** Until someone came up behind him and made him jump six feet into the air. He turned around to do something to weasel his way out of the situation, only to be looking down on a woman with platinum blonde hair, though she had a hidden bit of mint green underneath the bulk of her hair. Her eyes were a similar mint green, and her sundress was a glorious sky blue. He couldn't quite pin what was familiar about her, but there was most certainly something.

That was when he noticed the pink and ivory lace umbrella she was sporting, and when the mystery woman's eyes blinked to pink and brown - it was Neo.

He knew she could change her eye colour and create illusions of herself, she didn't know she could create completely different looks for herself.

The woman pointed to the Nomad then to herself, then gave a thumbs up and a smile. She thought this thing was a success.

 **[21]** The Nomad grabbed her hand, an action she did _not_ appreciate, then rotated her wrist so that her thumb was pointing downwards. He did _not_ think this went well. He told her as best as he could that all she did was run into a wall and left him alone to escape on his own.

 **{26}** She patted herself down, then made a motion with her hands akin to breaking a twig, then made a cross with her hands in front of her. Neo then asked the same of the Nomad; was anything broken?

 **[22]** A shake of the head.

 **{27}** Neo held her fingers to her neck, measuring a pulse, then pointed to him after confirming that she had one.

 **[23]** He shook his head again, which made Neo arch and eyebrow at him. In the simplest way he could, he pointed to himself, then mimicked a stereotypical scarecrow position for a second or two before almost clapping twice, then pointing back to himself again.

 **{28}** She understood that, but then made a point to remind him that they had both survived the encounter and had their prize in tow.

 **[24]** With a sigh of defeat the Nomad handed the bag of ice cream to Neo, who took it gratefully, then gestured onwards. It was a humid day, and their spoils would better be enjoyed in the shade with an equally cold drink to accompany it. Neo linked arms with the Nomad as they began to walk. He was unsure why initially, until she got a make-up mirror from her pocket and showed the Nomad his reflection.

He was completely unrecognisable; he had pale skin, blond hair and sunglasses, along with a pair of maroon shorts and a white open buttoned short sleeved shirt. It was a perfect disguise.

The pair walked along, their day complete. Until…

"Excuse me, citizen?" came a voice from behind. The pair turned around to see who it was, only for both of them to recoil at the sight of the two police officers from Hank's, albeit without shoes on. "May we see what's inside the bag?" The mutes shared a look, hoping to feign ignorance, only for the cop to point to a trail they'd been following.

A nice fresh path of pink, white and brown ice cream, melting in the bag from the heat and leaving bread crumbs for the cops to follow right to Neo and the Nomad.

 **[25]** The Nomad looked at Neo expectedly, hoping she had another miraculous escape plan.

 **{29}** Judging by the look on her face, and the fact she unlinked her arm from his to raise them in the air, she didn't.

* * *

So yeah, that was a thing. I don't even know where the inspiration from this came from, but it's here now. Enjoy it.

As always, feedback - good or bad - is most appreciated

Until next time,  
 **FeugoFox42 :)**

* * *

 **TRANSCRIPT FOR {NEO} AND [THE NOMAD]**

 **[1]** = Where am I? What happened?

 **[2]** = I fell from there?

 **{1}** = Who are you?

 **{2}** = Where am I?

 **[3]** = I don't know that either

 **{3}** = Why won't you speak to me?!

 **[4]** = I can't speak!

 **{4}** = Nothing at all?

 **{5}** = Good

 **[5]** = Remind me again why you want to rob this store?

 **{6}** = Because, Nomad, I'm tired of living on this Earth and I hate this society's rules and I'm bored and want to do something. And because robberies are awesome. And it's warm

 **[6]** = Yeah, okay... but why do I have to get dragged into this mess?

 **{7}** = Because you are in the same boat as me. If I'm dying, you're dying with me. But we outclass everyone here in every way, so we'll _never_ die. And also because I have no other friends who wouldn't call the cops on me for wanting to rob a store

 **[7]** = It's because I can't speak, isn't it?

 **{8}** = You catch on quick. That, and I don't know anyone else here

 **[8]** = ... Fair point. One final question

 **{9}** = Shoot

 **[9]** = Why... in all the name that is holy... do you, Neopolitan, specifically want to rob Hank's Ice Cream Parlor?

 **{10}** = Do you not know of my MO? My entire _thing_ is ice cream. I mean, look at me.

 **[10]** = Yes. But why an ice cream parlour?

 **{11}** = Do you have a better idea?

 **[11]** = Not robbing it, going in like normal people and getting ice cream the normal, not illegal way?

 **{12}** = That's a better idea actually. Do you have any money to pay for it?

 **{13}** = Yeah. Thought so. Plus, we're not normal; I have superpowers, and you can do actual magic

 **[12]** = So, seeing as we are going to rob this place - because I can't seem to convince you out of it - why aren't we going in there now? Why are we waiting?

 **{14}** = Heh. You'll see

 **[13]** = Well, that's reassuring…

 **[14]** = Hey, isn't that the girl you've been looking for?

 **{15}** = Now.

 **{16}** = Henchman, I want you to go to the cashier and gather the ice cream while I 'talk' to her

o- As an aside for this one, I didn't tell **Clementine** what the story was about, just simply to write, and I quote: "the dialogue, AND ONLY THE DIALOGUE, between two people planning a heist, then executing said heist, but the police arrive right at the end." What she wrote had one of them (the Neo of the two) referring to the other as a henchman, which didn't go down well. That didn't fit, but I kept the reference here.

 **{17}** = Hey there

 **{18}** = What? This isn't a cosplay, this is me!

 **{19}** = No, no, no! It's actually Neo! Argh-

 **[15]** = No, the tub. That tub. Yes, _that_ tub! No, not a scoop, everything. All of the tub. Pick up the tubs and put them in the bags. That not what-

o- As you can see, this one is taken up by much more in the story than this.

 **{20}** = The hell, Nomad?! Why didn't you confiscate their phone?!

 **[16]** = Look, where I come from, they don't exist! So I forgot, alright!?

 **{21}** = Uh oh

 **[17]** = Great! The hell do we do now?!

 **{22}** = Don't worry. I have a plan

 **{23}** = It wasn't me, officer. I swear!

 **[18]** = Are you serious?! She planned this, not me!

 **[19]** = Did you honestly think that was going to work?

 **{24}** = I hoped it would. Oh well, new approach

 **[20]** = Um...

 **{25}** = See? Told you I had a plan

 **[21]** = A plan? A _plan?!_ That wasn't a plan; that was you jumping into a wall to escape, then me having to magic the officers' shoelaces together to stop them from chasing us before escaping myself

 **{26}** = Did we both make it out of there in one piece?

 **[22]** = Well, yeah

 **{27}** = Are we both alive?

 **[23]** = You are. I technically wasn't alive to begin with

 **{28}** = Then the _plan,_ which I had, did work

 **[24]** = I… urgh, fine. Just take your spoils and let's go home, it's already starting to melt a bit

 **[25]** = What's your plan _this time?_

 **{29}** = ... Shit


End file.
